


Captured In Place

by Walsingham



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler wakes up somewhere unfamiliar, and finds out he has been caught by three men who miss 'the old days', and wish to ''ave a bit o' fun' with him, but he was followed by Kent, so the three men decide to 'change it up a bit'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured In Place

   DC Joe Chandler woke to the sound of gruff voices. They sounded very close. He opened his eyes to the sight of three men, standing over him. It was only when he tried to stand that he realised his hands were tied to a metal rail behind him. The men smiled, making Chandler cringe away, partly due to fear, but mostly because of a distinct lack of teeth. He glanced around quickly, looking for a door, a window, anything that would give him a glimpse to where he was. He couldn't see a door, and the only window set in the grey concrete wall was a tiny pane of glass, but the outside was blocked by many layers of dust and filth. His eyes settled back on the three men.

   "Who are you?" Chandler asked, his voice strong. One of the men leaned closer, his eyes glinting.

   "We're gonna 'ave a bit o' fun with you, boy. Gone are the days when no one would care if a police-man like yourself went missin' on the job. We were gonna, like, _physically_ hurt you, make you grovel 'n all that, but we fan into a few problems, so we decided to change it up a bit," the man said. He straightened up, and stepped back, revealing a very familiar young man, sitting on a spindly wooden chair, hands tied behind his back, and his ankles tied to the legs of the chair. He was unconscious, his chin resting on his chest, showing a head of short, dark, curly hair. One of the three men revealed a bucket of water from behind him and emptied it over the young man's head.

   Kent awoke with a gasp and a splutter.

   "No…" Chandler said quietly. He struggled against his bonds again, not taking his eyes off Kent, whose body racked with coughs.

   "You was followed here by this little prick, sose we figured he might mean sommat to you," the third man said. A blade slipped down from his sleeve and stepped towards Kent.

   "No! Leave me alone," Chandler yelled. He was about to protest more, but Kent cleared his throat, cutting him off.

   "Sir, no. It's okay. I asked to be put in place of you," Kent said, his voice scratchy. He didn't meet his boss' eyes.

   Chandler didn't need to ask why Kent had done this. He had always known in the back of his mind how the younger man had felt. He didn't have any more time to dwell on it, before the blade was handle-deep in Kent's stomach, and Kent was screaming, his eyes shut tightly. Then the knife was in his thigh; his shoulder; back in his stomach.

   Each cry made Chandler flinch, each tear made him choke. As the torture continued, Chandler strained his bonds more and more, trying to get to his phone, slightly surprised the men hadn't taken it off him in his unconscious state. Eventually, he could just wrap his fingers around it, and pulled it out of the back pocket of his pants. Painfully slowly, he typed in Miles' number, and heard him answer faintly. He didn't talk, just let Kent's screams speak for themselves. He could just hear Miles yelling at the rest of the team, giving them orders. Chandler tried to get Kent's attention, but his eyes were still scrunched closed.

   And then relief, as the sounds of police sirens cut over Kent's yells. The three men froze in their onslaught, and the knife wasn't pulled from its most recent place in Kent's body.

   Before they could make another move, Chandler heard Miles and the rest of the team burst through a door just beyond his vision. Gunshots sounded, and two of the men went down, including the one Chandler assumed to be the leader. The man still standing made a run for it, but was grabbed and cuffed by armed backup.

   "Kent! Get to Kent! He has multiple stab wounds, and I haven't seen him move since the knife was left in him," Chandler yelled at his team. Miles repeated it to the paramedics.

   "Sir, stop moving. I can't cut the rope around your wrists if you keep fidgeting!" Mansell's voice came from close behind him, and Chandler struggled to keep still. After an eternity, he felt the rope fall away from his wrists.

   Thanking Mansell, he didn't waste another moment in getting to Kent's side. The young man wasn't responding to the paramedics' actions. Riley pulled Chandler out of their way as a set of defibrillators were charged up. Kent's shirt was opened and the defibs were placed on his now bare chest.

   "Clear!"

   Kent's body jerked, but otherwise, no change.

   "Clear!"

   Still nothing.

   "Clear!"

   And Kent sat straight up, screaming. The paramedics hurriedly sedated him. When they moved him into a waiting ambulance, Chandler broke away from Riley and the team, and squeezed in beside Kent's still form.

   On the trip to the hospital, he was pushed up against the wall as the paramedics fussed around him and Kent. When they finally arrived, Kent was taken away to his own room, and Chandler was checked over and released when they found no injuries. He went straight to where Kent was, but the nurses didn't let him in, so he stood and watched the proceedings through a window. If anyone went to shut the blinds, the glare alone they received stopped them.

   Eventually, he became aware of Miles' arm around his shoulders, but he didn't acknowledge it. He had eyes for Kent, and Kent only. Chandler didn't realise he was crying until Miles handed him a tissue as Kent's doctor came out.

   "He's stable," he said. He probably would have said more, but Chandler had barged past him and into Kent's room as nurses and doctors filed out. Kent's eyes were closed, and he was lying on top of the hospital bed sheets in the clothes he had been brought in wearing, but a lot of it had been cut away from his wounds.

   Chandler stood beside the bed and took Kent's hand in his own, avoiding the drips and things stuck into his arm, and held it to his lips. When Miles gently pulled him away, it was dark, so Chandler kissed Kent on the forehead, reluctantly released his hand, and bent down to whisper in the younger man's ear.

   "I'll see you tomorrow, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Reviews + concrit always welcome!!  
> xxx


End file.
